


September 24, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Supergirl's face when Amos used a tentacle to knock a road creature down.





	September 24, 2004

I never created DC canon.

One smile appeared on Supergirl's face when Amos used a tentacle to knock a road creature down before she thanked him and prepared to defeat it on her own.

THE END


End file.
